101 Reasons to Hate the Holidays
by DakotaDog612
Summary: Mabel and Dipper are back in Gravity Falls! Mabel is in a bad mood about Christmas, and Dipper is mad at her for destroying his favorite possession. Can one girl bring them together? DipperxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, world of FanFiction! I'm SmileDip (Smile) and this is my first fan fiction! Just a little story that popped into my head. I wish I owned Gravity Falls, but I don't... Anyways, enjoy the story!**

I love every holiday. Almost. I love Valentine's Day (still single), New Years, St. Patricks Day, Summerween, April Fools, my birthday, Dipper's birthday, other birthdays, the 4th of July, President's day, May Day, Memorial Day, Halloween, Labor Day, Columbus Day, Thanksgiving, Mother's Day, Father's Day, and just about every other holiday in between. They're so much fun! But the one holiday I can't stand...

is _Christmas_.

Now, you may be thinking, _Why Mabel, why do you hate Christmas?_ Or, _I wonder how much wood a woodchuck chucks cause a woodchuck can chuck wood!_ (The answer is 17.)

It's not that I hate Christmas, I like it, I really do! I get to make cookies and eat candycanes and get tons of balls of yarn to make sweaters and decorate the house in lights and go to the hospital to get chocolate taken out of my nose and decorate a tree. Fun! Some doctors are really cute...

Anyways, the reason I can't stand Christmas is Santa Claus.

First of all, he's fat. Who wants a fat guy sliding down your chimney?

And that song, _You better watch out, you better not cry! You better not pout I'm telling you why- Santa Claus is coming to town. He sees you when you're sleeping! He knows when you're awake! He know's if you've been bad or good to be good for goodness sake!_

He sees me when I'm sleeping? STALKER! He knows when I'm awake? What is up with this fat guy? "Oh, I'm just going to watch millions of kids while they sleep! Yay!" Does that only creep me out? WHat do you mean yes? What do you mean I'm crazy? Grr...

Then, once he breaks into your house, he steals your food. I'll have you know I spend hours making those cookies, and it doesn't make me happy having some fat guy come in and steal it. And his reindeer poop on my lawn! Well, technically it's dads lawn because he owns the house... WHATEVER!

* * *

Mom and dad decided it would be a great idea to take a last minute Christmas vacation to Las Vegas. We couldn't come. Naturally, they sent us to Gravity Falls, where Grunkle Stan takes _such_ good care of us!

Dipper had his head in that book thing again. I sighed and rolled down the hill yelling, "YAY! SNOW!"

He looked up and scowled. "Mabel, I'm trying to read!"

"Dipper, I'm trying to roll!"

I smirked as he rolled his eyes and went back to his book. I trudged back up the hill and pushed him down. He screamed and landed at the bottom, covered in snow. Like a Dipper-snowball-unicorn thing.

"What the heck?" he shouted, picking up his Dork-tionary. "I was READING!"

"I was PUSHING!" I snatched the book out of his hands. "You are a stress-aholic. You are going to roll or something, and you are going to LIKE IT!"

Dipper grabbed one cover. "No! This is the most interesting thing I have to do here!"

"What about staring at Wendy?"

"I DO NOT!"

"Yeah-huh! Why don't you spend any time with me anymore?"

He pulled on his end. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"NO!" I pulled back.

"YES!"

"NEVER!"

"GI-"

Before we could continue, there was a sickening ripping noise. The book had ripped right down the spine.

Pages poured out. Some got carried away in the wind, others disolved in the snow. Dipper and I watched in horror. His face went pale.

The only thing I managed to say was, "Oops..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except my character), but, like with Vegas it will soon be mine. (Uh... did I just say that?) A/N: Sorry did not update in so long! Thanks for awesome reviews!**

"GUINEVERE!"

I rolled my eyes. "Ryan, I'm sitting right next to you. You don't need to yell. And I've told you to call me Gwen!"

My younger brother, Ryan, seven years old, shrugged. I really hate little brothers. "Are we there yet?"

I gestured out the window. "Does this look like the middle of nowhere?"

"Yes."

"Scratch that- does this look like Mom's house?"

"I dunno. But that woman standing there with the big sign that says, 'Welcome to Gravity Falls, Gwen and Ryan' is confusing me if we're not."

I turned my head. _Stupid Gwen_. Our mother, with big green eyes and frizzy red hair was there. She had a hot pink sign like Ryan said. I wanted to go home. I didn't want to spend winter with Mom. She was so, how you say, INSANE.

"Go on, kids." Uncle Murry insisted. He was a foster parent, acctually, but insisted we call him Uncle Murry. I don't know why. I don't think he's quite right in the head. That seems to be a pattern with people I know. "I'll pick you up in three days."

"Three days of hell." I grumbled.

"OOH!" Ryan shouted. I'm so greatful Uncle Murry's three-quarters deaf. "UNCLE MURRY, GWEN SAID THE _H WORD_!"

I clamped a hand over his mouth. "Heh, heh, uh, bye! We'll see you in three days!"

* * *

Mom tried to suffocate me. I hadn't seen her in two years, yes. She was in a mental home for a while, or a Sane School as Ryan called it. I hope that clears some up. Anyways, she can only see us for so long. But the doctors say she is mentally sane again. God, I hope Uncle Murry keeps us.

"Gwen, you've gotten so big! Oh, and I see you've shaved your rainbow beard!"

Now you see why she was in the Sane School.

"And Ryan... well, you looked better with the afro."

Ryan frowned. I smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. We got into an old, rusty pick-up truck. "VROOM, VROOM!" Mom yelled. See? This is what I get for being possitive.

I'm surprised we weren't pulled over. We went so fast I couldn't see anything, though I think we hit someone. I don't know. Mom took out litle backpacks inside. I excused myself.

Trudging through the snow is not fun. Trudging through the snow in the forest is not fun. Trudging through the snow in the forest in shorts and a tee-shirt is horrible (_It'll be fun_, he said. _Oregon is warm_, he said.). But I had something to do. It's this little weird tradition my dad came up with back when I was five or six. Before he, uh, died. Long story. We burry a little box with a slip of paper in it that says something we want more then anything, something that can't be wrapped. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that does it. But he did it with me.

I took out a fourtune cookie fourtune. It said great fourtune would come my way after an accident. Stupid. Anyways, I took out my glittery black gel pen. I'm not the sparkle type, but I like that pen. Another long story.

In my weird, swirlly handwritting, I wrote carefully,

_Winter romance._

I quickly folded it and placed it in a little box I made. I dug a little hole and put it inside. Please, universe, give me something this time!

As I stood up and brushed off the snow, I heard screaming. It wasn't the "Oh-My-God-I'm-About-To-Be-Killed-Save-Me" scream, it was more of a "Out-of-The-Way" sort of scream. I turned around and did the former scream.

Some brunette with the worlds most sparkelly winter jacket... er, sweater, was running toward me with an angry boy behing her. They looked related.

"COMING THROUGH!" she yelled, knocking into me with full force. I flew backwards and hit a tree. Don't you just hate the forest? Then, the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at the girl on the ground. She was kind of pretty, but definitely crazy. Who wears shorts in the middle of winter? Even I don't wear shorts in the middle of winter. Even Mabel doesn't wear short skirts in the middle of winter. Anyways, she had short copper hair and long eyelashes, with a blue shirt that had a peace sign on it. I glanced at my sister, who was trying to find a pen.

"Quick, Dipper, give me a pen! I love drawing mustaches on people who can't stop me! Even if they can, who cares?" she told me.

I scowled. "Mabel, all your doing this holiday season is causing pain. Knocking out people, burning cookies, and KILLING THINGS!"

She scratched her head. "Killing things? I don't kill things! What did I kill?"

I gestured angrily to my book. I had the back cover. How could she murder my book? That thing had saved our lives many a times, and she repaid it by killing it? Three days before Christmas?

Mabel blew a raspberry. "Dipper, you can't kill a book. Unless you can..." she gasped. "OR CAN YOU? Dipper, I'm a murderer! Call 911! Wait, don't call 911! Wait, of course you will! But before you can, I'll have to eliminate you, too..." she came at me with a pointy stick. This is why we don't trust Mabel with pointy objects anymore. You'd be surprised how often that happens.

"MABEL!" I yelled. "Not now. We're going to save the girl. Bring her back. Protect her from the dangers of the forest. What was she doing here?"

I whipped out my handy-dandy (did I really just say that?) first aid kit and bandaged up her head. It wasn't bleeding as far as I could see, but just to be safe. Mabel insists Band-Aids make everything better. Is that a girl thing? Oh, well. Maybe she's right.

I scooped her up in my arms. She was really light. Mabel squealed. I was really getting annoyed with my sister. And that never happens.

"Aww, does someone have a crushie-wushie?"

"Shut up!" I snapped. She looked hurt. It almost made me feel a little better. Then she smiled. "Someone had a big bowl of the Angrys' today!"

I groaned and took her back to the Mystery Hack. Maybe I'll put it back up for my Christmas present to Grunkle Stan. Maybe.

I took her into the den and laid her on the ground. Mabel rushed in with a neon pink marker. "No." I snapped at her. She frowned and walked off. She came back soon with a cold wash cloth. She took Health class at school and I didn't, so I guess she would know what to do. Mabel fixed the girl up then finally clapped her hands.

"Dippy, she's waking up! Then you can admit your love!"

"SHUT UP! I like WENDY, not, uh, Peace Sign Girl!"

"You don't like who now?" a familiar female voice said.

I felt a blush creep onto my face. Not her. Not now. Why did I have the worst luck?

"Oh, uh, h-hey Windy!" I said. Windy? Seriously, Dipper?

Wendy smirked. "Hey, dorks. Hmm, who's the crazy girl wearing shorts in the middle of winter?"

Well, at least she understood my way of thinking. I was about to tell her we didn't know when a new voice said,

"Gwen. Gwen Grower. Nice to meet you strangers in a strange place."

We turned around. The girl was awake. Her eyes were a bright green, almost toxic. I shuddered. She asked where she was. Mabel gave her the answer of Earth. Then a few other stupid answers until she finally got down to the Mystery 'S'hack in Gravity Falls, Oregon. They talked for a while. Wendy joined in. Girls are weird like that. One minute they demand where they are and the next they were talking like they knew each other for years.

"Oh, hey!" Wendy said. "Me and Robbie are going on a date tonight. You guys wanna come?"

I ground my teeth at the name Robbie. They were still going out. Gwen cocked her head and whispered to Mabel, "Who's he?"

"Dipping Sauces' worst enemy. They both LOVE Wendy!" she whispered loudly. I was so grateful Wendy didn't hear.

"SURE!" I blurted. "We'd love to! You and _Robbie_ and Mabel and me. FUN!"

"And me." Gwen said. I raised an eyebrow. "The invitation was given to all of us, kid. I'm going, too."

I groaned. She elbowed me. Mabel gave us a huge smile.

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship!"

* * *

**Merry late Christmas everyone! I hope to be posting more chapters this week. The reason I can't post that often is because I'm a bad girl and I'm not supposed to be on this website. But I'm at my dad's house and he couldn't care less! Plus I've got my own laptop now! See you next Chapter! Happy Holidays/ New year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is not mine (yet)**

I'll admit it, that brunette kid was really cute. But what Mabel had told me was unsettling. I liked Dipper; Dipper hated Robbie, who was dating Wendy, who he liked. I think I just wiggled my way into the worlds most complicated love square. And when an ignorant little girl needed advice, who better to go to then people you just met?

I casually went up to Mabel. She was knitting something really sparkly and neon green. It hurt my eyes. "Hi Mabel. What are you doing?" I asked.

She gave me a huge braces filled smile. "I'm knitting a sweater for Waddles."

"Who?"

Mabel whistled. A little pink pig trotted up to us. He had a dark pink patch on one of his eyes and a dark pink spot on his back. I smiled. "Aw! He's so cute!"

"Yes, he is. Say hello Waddles!"

The pig squealed.

"Cute!" I said. "Now, could you and Waddles help me out with this little problem I have? I sort of like this guy, but he likes this girl who is dating someone he hates. What do I do?"

Mabel tapped her chin, thinking. "Well, Gwen, this is quite the Love Rhombus you've gotten yourself into."

"Rhombus? I thought it would be more of a square."

"Oh. Well I would just suck it up and ask the guy out. Then you're out of that love trapezoid!"

"I thought it was a love rhombus."

"Then we'll compromise and made it a love diamond!"

"How is that a compromise?"

"Fine. How about a love parallelogram?"

"No!"

"A love kite?"

I groaned and walked away. Behind me, Mabel called, "A love square?

* * *

I walked into a crumby gift shop. There were bobble heads of some creepy old guy with a fez and black suit everywhere. I shuddered. Who would want that in their room?

I wandered around the gift shop, looking at the junk. I grabbed a postcard for Ryan. He had a weird obsession with them. I think he wants to start a collection. Merry Christmas, you little brat.

I took it up to the counter where a familiar rusty haired girl was. "Hi, Wendy." I greeted, giving her the postcard.

"It's on the house. Stan won't mind missing a single quarter, will he?"

Somewhere, a voice yelled, "YES I WILL!"

I smirked and handed her a quarter. She smiled and put it in the cash register. And then it hit me- who would know what to do in a love square then another person in the same love square? Plus, she didn't even know it!

"So, Wendy, my friend has a problem. She really likes this super cute boy, but he likes this girl that is dating another boy. And she wants my advice, but I don't know what to tell her. What do I do?"

She gave a knowing smile. "What's this friend's name?"

"Well it's… sure not Gwen, that's for sure!"

Wendy chuckled. "So you should show the guy you… your friend likes that the girl he likes really isn't that great. Then he'll go to the next best thing- you!"

I nodded, but I sighed inwardly. How was I supposed to make Wendy look bad? I really liked her as a friend. She was wise… by teenager standards. I took my postcard and wandered into the main attraction room.

In there was a chubby man with a green shirt with a question mark on it. He had an oddly shaped head with a hat on it. He looked friendly enough.

"Hi. I'm Gwen."

"S'up, person I've never met before? Why ya' looken' so sad?"

"I've just got this romance problem that I can't figure out." I smiled at him. "You're a boy- what do I do?"

The man thought for a moment. "Date someone else and make the boy jealous. Then dump the fake boyfriend and the boy will comfort fake sad you and ask you out."

I nodded. "Thanks, random guy."

"Soos."

"Bless you."

"Nope, that's my name. Soos." I nodded and left the building.

Three different pieces of advice for one problem. But this was a three day stay for me, so I had to rule out Soos' idea. I walked into my mother's house and sat in the closet with my head in between my hands. I silently sobbed.

Dipper was my dream guy. He was cute. He was sensitive. He was funny. He wasn't like any other guy I had ever met. And over three days I had to get him to like me back. This was impossible.

The closet door cracked open. My mental mother was there.

"Hey, sweetie," she said, "What's wrong?"

_Don't tell her! _my brain yelled. _She's insane!_ But I needed a filter that wouldn't tell. And sometimes a girl just needs her mom.

"I really like this boy, Dipper. And Dipper really likes this girl, Wendy. And Wendy is dating this guy, Robbie. And Dipper hates Robbie and vise versa. And Wendy just thinks of Dipper as a friend. And I'm friends with Wendy and Dipper, and I don't want to hurt them. I've gotten three pieces of advice, and I just don't know what to do!" I cried.

My mother sat down by me. She laughed. "It's funny, because when I was your age, I went through the exact same problem."

"Really?"

She nodded. "There was this really cute guy, Hank. And he was clueless about me liking him, so he went to liking the most popular girl in school, Patricia. Patricia was dating another guI really like this boy, Dipper. And Dipper really likes this girl, Wendy. And Wendy is dating this guy, Robbie. And Dipper hates Robbie and vise versa. And Wendy just thinks of Dipper as a friend. And I'm friends with Wendy and Dipper, and I don't want to hurt them. I've gotten three pieces of advice, and I just don't know what to do!" I cried.

My mother sat down by me. She laughed. "It's funny, because when I was your age, I went through the exact same problem."

"Really?"

She nodded. "There was this really cute guy, Hank. And he was clueless about me liking him, so he went to liking the most popular girl in school, Patricia. Patricia was dating another guy, Trey. Hank couldn't stand him. So I thought about what to do for a day. And then it hit me- we were all going out to the movies as friends, so I embarrassed the heck out of Trey. He spilt soda on Patricia, he had to borrow money from Patricia, and he ripped out some of Patricia's hair. And it was all thanks to me. So Patricia dumped Trey that day **(no rhyme intended XD)** and Hank went to comfort her. They decided to go on a date and I was devastated. The next day Hank came to my house and told me how awful Patricia was, and they didn't even plan a second date. So I worked up the nerve to ask him out. He said yes and we dated for 6 happy years before we got married."

I smiled. That was the first serious conversation I had ever had with my mom since after dad died. I nodded and put on a coat.

"Thanks, mom. I'm going to embarrass the heck out of Robbie!"

"Thata' girl!"

I ran outside and bumped into a fat little platinum blonde boy with a blue suit on. I cocked my head. This town had the strangest people, and I had only been there a few hours.

"Hi-a." I greeted.

"Howdy," he said, a sickly sweet southern accent in her voice. He looked into my eyes. I felt exposed. People never looked into my eyes. "Ooh, somebody's in lo-ove." He cooed.

"Shut up." I groaned. "Now I've got places to be, so if you'll just move-"

The boy stuck out his hand. "Gleeful. Gideon Charles Gleeful."

I sighed. "Gwen You-Don't-Need-To-Know-My-Last-Name."

"Now, darlin', I too have been in love with a Pines twin, and it ain't easy."

I gawked. It was like her knew everything about me. But he was looking into my eyes. Apparently my eyes say a lot about me. Or he's psycho. Most likely the latter.

"Those two are protective of each other." He slipped a little pink bottle into my hand. "You put a drop of this in that boys' drink, and he'll be head over heels in love with you."

I scoffed. "Look, Giddy, I like the offer, but I don't believe in that magic mumbo-jumbo. So I'm just going to scoot by you-"

Gideon closed my hand around the bottle. "It's a love potion, sweet pea. And I swear to ya' it'll work. Use it as a backup to the plan you choose."

I blinked and he was gone. I looked at the bottle in my hand. It had a little heart on it. I wouldn't twist Dipper's mind. That wasn't true love. I shouldn't twist Dipper's mind. It was wrong. I couldn't twist Dipper's mind.

Could I?

* * *

**Okay, that was a much better ending then planned! I hope you liked me throwing Gideon in there. Wasn't expected. But I do as I please. Until next time, DUN DUN DAH!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you done yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"NOW?"

"MABEL," Dipper yelled at me, "this is my date, NOT YOURS!"

I grumbled some, uh, not-so-nice-words to myself and dragged myself up to our room. And they say girls take a while to get ready. I looked through my impressive collection of sweaters. I had to choose a great one for my date with my friend, my new friend, my brother, and my brothers worst enemy.

I pulled up a red and white sweater and a red sweater with a green Christmas tree on it. I showed Waddles.

"Which one? Candy cane, Christmas tree... Candy cane, Christmas tree..." The doorbell rang. "I'LL GET IT GRUNKLE STAN!"

i dashed down the stairs and threw open the door. Gwen was there with an actual jacket! What an accomplishment!

"Hi!" I shouted to her. "Come in, come in! Help me pick out a sweater!"

Gwen nodded and entered. She shoved her hands in her pockets and looked around. I wondered if her eyes shot toxic beams that could melt stuff with her eyes. That would be cool, right?

"Where's Dipper?" She asked casually.

"Oh, yeah! He's in the bathroom curling his hair or whatever."

Gwen giggled. "Aw, how adorable!" she squealed. Then she shook her head. "Why would a boy do that?"

I frowned. Did Gwen have a thing for Dipper? Nah! I shrugged. "I don't know, but take off your coat! You're going to roast in here! And Waddles doesn't like the smell of burning meat!"

She took off her jean coat. I gawked. She was still wearing her peace sign shirt. If she was going to be my wing-woman for any future vampire I might meet at the restaurant, she wasn't wearing that!

I dragged her upstairs and into my room. And Dipper's, but when he wasn't there, it was mine. ALL MINE! MWA HA HA HA HA! Cough, cough... Let's get back to the story.

Gwen told me that I should wear the candy cane sweater. I put it on, a red head band, a red skirt, and white tights. Then I put on my candy cane earrings. I felt so Mabel-y.

Gwen smiled. "Cool. How long do we have until five?"

"Thirty minutes." I said.

She groaned. I threw a neon green shirt at her. She looked at me. "What?"

I smirked. "Put it on."

She threw it aside. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine. It's not like I'm trying to get the guy of my dreams or whatever."

I scowled. "You always have to look your best, G! Who knows when you'll meet that boy?"

She sighed and quickly put it on. It made her eyes pop. I went to work.

I put on her jean jacket over it and put a black head band in her copper hair. I put a little mascara on her eyes and blush on her cheeks. We both put on sparkly lip gloss. I finished her new look with a pair of my black flats. And she looked good.

she smiled and looked at the posters on my wall. "Mabel, do you believe in, uh... Magic?"

I listened to outside. Dipper would kill me if he heard this. "This is crazy, Gwen, but I do. Dipper does. The entire town of Gravity Falls hands this magic-y thing about it. In fact, Dipper used to have a book before I, uh, heh heh, destroyed it."

I recalled my story for her. She nodded. Then I told her about wall our adventures in Gravity Falls. instead of laughing at me, she nodded. Like she believed every word.

"Interesting..." She mused. "And I think I could help you with your Dipper problem.

* * *

Dipper came in ten minutes later. Gwen and I burst into laughter and threw something under my bed. He looked at us like we were crazy.

Gwen giggled. "Did you have fun curling your hair?" She asked him.

Dipper blushed. "I wasn't curling my hair."

"Oh, weren't you?" I asked.

He obviously wasn't, I'm sorry to say. He had pressed his long park blue pants and had ironed his orange shirt. He adjusted his clean Cacao.

"Someone's getting all dolled up for his date." I noted.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

"Hey, look, it's time to go!" Gwen yelled. She rushed out of the room.

**heheh! Next chapter is the date! What will Gwen do to win over Dipper? What are Mabel and Gwen making for Dipper? And how will Robbie take all the people joking him on his Christas Eve Eve date? And what about Gideon? until then, :3**


	6. Chapter 6

I waited at the door of the Mystery 'S'hack. They should really fix that. I smiled and waited between Mabel and Dipper. I couldn't believe he was mad at her for destroying a book. I couldn't believe that there was magic in that sleepy little town.

I fingered the little bottle in my pocket. I couldn't use it. I wouldn't use it. Then why did I still have it? I sighed.

"Something wrong?" Dipper asked.

I blushed. He made my heart do somersaults. "No. Just… nothing."

We stood there for five more minutes. A shabby minivan pulled up to the little deck. At the wheel was a very angry looking Goth boy. He was pale and had little hairs on his chin. His hair looked oily. He had on a dark grey hoodie with a bleeding skull. He also had a large Squidward-like nose. It was bright pink. I know Dipper's little nose was pink, but it was cute with his tan face. It looked big and awkward on Robbie.

Next to him was Wendy. She had on a red and green plaid shirt. She had on a black jacket. I smiled a bit at the twins.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be." Dipper grumbled.

"WHOO!" Mabel yelled and opened the door to the car.

We all got in and exchanged overly polite greeting with Robbie. I saw him glare at Dipper from the rear-view mirror. I frowned. How could he hate him? I tapped his shoulder and made him look in my eyes. He wasn't like the fat kid- he cringed at my toxic eyes.

The ride was filled with the loud jokes of Mabel. I robotically laughed at her jokes. Maybe if I got to know her better she would teach me how to laugh for real again.

Robbie pulled u to Greasy's Diner. _We have food_ is not a very good saying, but it was crowded. We all walked up to the front and into the building.

There was a woman with almost blue hair and a closed eye. She looked a bit crazy.

"Hi, Lazy Susan!" Mabel said warmly.

"Hi, there, Stan's friend!" she greeted. "Table for… one, two, three-"

"Five!" Robbie shouted. "Table for five!"

"Heheh, _for five!" _Mabel giggled.

She lead us to a table in the back of the room. Mable sat by the window, Dipper sat beside her, and I sat at the edge. Across from us, Wendy sat by the window and Robbie sat at the outside. I smirked to myself. Too easy.

We ordered drinks. Lazy Susan asked Robbie to be a gentlemen and take some from her because she didn't have a tray. Robbie groaned and stood up. He took the two cups of hot chocolate Wendy and he had gotten. I slightly stuck my foot out.

He tripped over it and I stuck it back under the table. He went flying forward and spilt the hot milk onto Wendy. The redhead screamed and jumped up.

" HOT HOT _HOT_!" She shouted.

Robbie gasped and grabbed my water. I wasn't a chocolate or hot drinks kind of girl. I smiled and watched him pour the entire thing on her head.

Wendy glared at him, soaking wet and covered in chocolate. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. I saw Dipper and Mabel do the same thing, but Mabel was snorting like crazy.

She gritted her teeth. "Thank you, Robbie," she growled. "You're so _helpful_."

"I didn't-" he started.

She shut him up with a single glance. The two sat down and Lazy Susan brought them now hot chocolates and me a new water.

The rest of the evening was just as bad. Robbie order nachos. Those nachos were spilt on Wendy. When she realized she left her phone in the car and asked Robbie to go get it, he dropped it in Dipper's apple juice. Isn't that cute? He was twelve and wasn't afraid to still order apple juice, even in front of the girl he loved! I wish that girl was me…

_The bottle_, my brain yelled at me.

_No!_ _Shut up! _my conscience yelled back.

I silenced them both. Now I just had to do something that would get Wendy to break up with him on the spot. I thought for a moment. What had mom done? Wow, I never thought I would think that.

Borrow money and rip out hair. How did she manage to do that? Oh, they were in a dark room. I was in a brightly lit room. Then I remembered that Mabel had told me Robbie bullied Dipper. Girls hate bullies. I grinned mentally.

"Hey, Robbie, don't you just love Dipper's cap?" I asked.

He grunted at me. "What do you care?"

I shrugged. "And Mabel told me he has the high score on Fight Fighters. That game is really easy. Don't you think a big teen like you should have the high score and not a little whimp like him?"

"Hey!" Mabel and Dipper said to me.

"Well if the twirp didn't spend his entire life with video games then maybe he would do something useful with his life!" Robbie growled.

And the idiot takes the bait! Did I mention this is _WAY TOO EASY_?

"I do plenty of useful stuff in my life!" Dipper said.

"And what would that be? I only see you sit on your fat butt and play video games!"

"I saved your butt, I'll have you know!"

"By doing a stupid dance for some stupid ghosts? Real brave, Captain Gamer!"

The two argued for a bit longer. Finally, Robbie grabbed Dipper by the collar of his shirt and pulled him across the table. Mabel and I gasped and tried to grab him back. I had a horrible feeling I went too far. Robbie balled his fist and threw it back, ready to knock out Dipper's beautiful teeth.

"NO!" Wendy yelled.

We all stared at her. She looked wet and messy. Anger boiled in her eyes.

"Don't you dare hurt a hair on his head!"

Robbie let go of him. Mabel and I pulled him back into his seat. He looked pale and afraid. I felt so bad. I didn't mean for that to happen, even if I was getting what I wanted.

"Robbie, I HATE you! You bully kids! That is so not cool! Forget our relationship, we're through!"

Robbie stared at her in shock, which suited his ugly face. "Fine." He said. "I don't need you or your stupid little baby friends anyways! GOOD RIDDENCE!"

He stormed out of the shop, people staring after him. I smiled on the inside. This was what I had done all of that for. Now he would ask her out, she would say no, and go to me. That was how the story went, right?

"Wendy, I am so sorry." Dipper said.

"He was a jerk." Mabel huffed.

"You deserve better." I agreed.

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, this is really awkward, but… I've been waiting for this moment forever. Wendy, would you… like to go on a date with me?"

The girl looked at him hard. Then she softened a bit. "Treat me better then Robbie, you got yourself a deal."

I gawked. Mabel gawked. Dipper gawked. Then I remembered the story- she said yes. Then he realized how awful she was and went to mom. Maybe that would happen to me. Right?

"I'll see you tomorrow for lunch, then?" Dipper said, joy bursting in his eyes.

"Sure. Hey, I'm gonna use a payphone to call my dad. He'll drive us all home, okay?"

I stood up. "Actually, I'll walk home." I said a bit coldly. "My house isn't far from here. Good night, all."

"Night, Gwen." The three said in unison.

* * *

I trudged outside. Honestly, I had no idea where I was. But one thing I knew for sure was the hatred building up inside of me. I wondered who it was for. Maybe for Dipper, who hadn't noticed my hard work and thrown me aside? Or for Wendy, who accepted his love? For Gideon, for trying to make me change Dipper? Possibly it was for Robbie for treating Dipper and Wendy so badly? Or maybe even for my friend Mabel, for trying to change my appearance?

I kicked a pile of snow. I wandered around, looking for my home. By the time I got there, the sun was long gone and the moon had raised high above my head. It started snowing lightly around me. I opened the door and went to my room.

Right before I drifted off to sleep, I realized who the hatred was for.

It was for myself.

* * *

**Okay then! Tell me what you think should happen next. There are a bunch of ways this story could end, and I don't know what to choose! Happy New Years Eve Eve! Comment and Review plz!**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE :)

Just want to say bye 2012 and thanks to all who have followed, read, or reviewed! Have a great New Years! Prob will update January 2 2013... Hello 2013!


	8. Chapter 8

**Special shout-out to lunasilverwing12 for the best idea for an ending ever! Much better than mine, I must say :3. Anyways, enjoy my first update of 2013!**

I couldn't sleep that night. Excitement was building inside of me. I finally had a date with the girl of my dreams, who I had been trying to get since summer break. And now she was mine and had thrown that stupid Robbie aside.

I replayed the break-up in my mind.

_"Don't you dare hurt a hair on his head!" _

_Robbie let go of me. Mabel and Gwen pulled me back into my seat. They looked pale and afraid. I felt so bad. I didn't mean for that to happen, I was just trying to prove my point._

_"Robbie, I HATE you! You bully kids! That is so not cool! Forget our relationship, we're through!" Wendy shouted._

_Robbie stared at her in shock, which suited his ugly face. "Fine." He said. "I don't need you or your stupid little baby friends anyways! GOOD RIDDENCE!"_

I put my hands behind my head. Maybe, just maybe, I could get her to kiss me on our first date. Maybe we would go steady. Maybe I could even give her all the love letters in my backpack… uh, never mind. That was a little weird.

Then I thought about what Mabel had said about getting Gwen a Christmas gift. Mabel snorted in her sleep in the bed across the room. What did she, um, Gwen, even like? She spent more time with Mabel then with me. I didn't even know if she got me a gift! I pushed my worry aside and day… err, _night_dreamed about Wendy for hours.

"DIPPER!"

I screamed and bolted up. There was a fire. An earthquake. A tsunami. A hurricane. A tornado. A monster. _Robbie._ Something, though I didn't know what, was about to kill me, and this was my warning. My eyes quickly adjusted. I saw something toxic in front of my face. Then I saw copper, then chocolate. Finally, laughter filled my ears.

Gwen laughed at me. "Ha! Did you know you suck your thumb when you sleep? That is so adorable!" Her hand flew over her mouth. She made odd laughing noises behind it.

My face turned red. "I am _not_ adorable." I turned to my sister, who was rolling on the ground laughing. "Mabel, did you bring Gwen up here when I was _in my BOXERS?_"

Mabel jumped up and showed me some Jazz Hands. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she shouted at me.

I jumped up and pushed the two laughing girls out of my room. I slammed the door behind them and looked at my watch. I almost screamed. My date was in half an hour, and I wasn't even showered! I wouldn't have time to sing Disco Girl, I mean… _shave_… my, uh, armpits…

I ran out of my room. Outside the door, Gwen and Mabel were pounding the ground and wheezing for air as they laughed. When they saw me, they fell into another burst of giggles. I huffed and ran into the bathroom.

I took the worlds quickest shower (and sang the world's fastest song of Disco Girl) before getting dressed in my usual winter attire. I toweled off my hair as quickly as possible and checked my watch.

FIVE MINUTES?

I dashed back into my room, where the girls were doing something on Mabel's bed. They adjusted so I couldn't see. My nagging curiosity wanted to go see it, but my brain shut it up. I grabbed looked around for my 3 book, then remembered it was… gone.

Gwen cleared her throat. "I liked your boxers." She whispered. Mabel and Gwen burst into another howling laughter, though it almost sounded forced. I couldn't tell who was faking it, they sounded so much alike. I was thankful Grunkle Stan wasn't there to help torment me.

I put on my cap and ran out the front door. I knew that if I jogged the entire way, I would just barely make it to the park. Just barely.

I made it just in time. Thirty-seven seconds to go, to be exact. I sat on a park bench and watched toddlers make snow angels. I picked up a fistful of snow and molded it into the shape of a heart. If I had to thank Mabel for one thing, it was teaching me how to mold clay.

About five minutes _late_r, Wendy came. She looked so cute with her hair covered in snow and in her bright orange jacket. I assumed the bright color was because her dad was a hunter, and he was over-cautious.

She brushed some snow off of her gorgeous hair. "Hey, man," she greeted me, "sorry I was late. My brothers had this crazy snowball fight. I was caught up in the fire, you know?"

I nodded and handed her the little snow heart. I had a huge growth spurt over the fall and was now just tall enough to see her eye-to-forehead (she saw my forehead), but I could see her face so much better. I never noticed what a beautiful blue **(A/N: sorry, idk the real color, but blue seems very Wendy-ish!)** they were. They looked like sapphires. I could have kissed her right there, but she rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"Look, Dipper, I have to tell you something." She said.

"I do too." I said. The words _I love you_ were on the tip of my tongue.

Wendy looked at me in the eyes. "Dipper, I'm giving Robbie a second chance. In other words, I'm not dating you. We're done. I'm really sorry." She looked at me with true apology in her eyes. "What were you going to tell me?"

I rubbed my neck. Robbie. Robbie, Robbie, ROBBIE! I hated him with all of my broken heart. "Never mind," I grumbled, and stormed into the forest.

Wendy called out after me, but I was angry. I was almost as mad as I was at Mabel when she broke my book. Almost. I kicked a pile of snow. I cursed at a bird. I wanted everything to feel my pain, to know what it was like not to be loved. I wanted it all to know what rejection was like, when you were left for another. For a jerk that wanted to beat you up.

I screamed in the middle of the forest. I just screamed my fury away. I wondered why I even liked Wendy anyways. She wasn't anything like me.

After three hours of being mad, I went back to the Mystery 'S'hack. I stormed up to my room. The girls were gone, a wrapped present were they once sat, but I needed a filter. I would even settle for Mabel. She was my twin, she would understand, even if I was upset with her.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Gwen and Mabel were there, each wet. They were chatting about their snowball fight when they saw me.

Gwen took a mug with a snowman on it and poured something from a shouting kettle into it. She turned her back to me and poured something into it. Next I heard the sound of a whipped cream can. Then she turned back around and slid it across the counter to me. Mabel and she had mugs of their own. Mabel's was covered in, guess what, glitter, and Gwen's had a Moonbucks symbol on it. Who knew Grunkle Stan would loosen up enough to buy their over expensive coffee?

Mabel took some candy canes out of the pantry and tossed one to me. "Hey, bro, what up? How was your date?"

I kicked the table and sipped my hot chocolate. It tasted a bit funny. "Wendy broke up with me."

Mabel spat her hot chocolate on me. I wiped off my face. "WHAT? Do you want me to go, I don't know, kill her or something?"

I shook my head sadly. "No. She's giving Robbie a second chance."

Gwen sipped her steaming drink thoughtfully. "So have you realized how horrible she is?"

I kicked the table again. It shook violently. I wanted to break it. "She's a heartbreaker. I don't want her back." I paused. "Ever."

A smile crept onto her face. I never noticed how pretty her eyes looked when she wasn't frowning or scowling or whatever. My stomach leaped and a watermelon grew in my throat.

"So… this is awkward, considering we've known each other for a day, but Dipper Pines… will you maybe… award me the privilege… of going on a date with me?"

**Because I'm evil, I will leave you at a cliff hanger :3. But because my loyal readers are equally, if not more, evil, I will *sigh* most likely have to update tomorrow XD. So, Happy 2013 and see u next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes darted from Gwen to Dipper. She liked him? He liked her? Woah, total mind blowing going on right here! Boom! That was them blowing my mind!

Gwen sipped her hot chocolate. I shook in anticipation. I am a sucker for a happy ending, and if he said no, I think I would explode! Dipper sucked on his candy cane. I chewed on my hair. The suspense was killing me!

"ANSWER HER!" I shouted.

They both looked at me like, 'Whoa, Mabel, that is out of context, even for you.' Waddles oinked in agreement with me. I was going to DIE if I didn't get the answer.

Dipper blushed a bit. "Uh, sure. It sounds fun."

Gwen squealed. She jumped up and hugged him, which didn't seem very Gwen-like, considering that she threatened my life with a snow sword about an hour ago. And they don't trust me with pointy objects anymore? HELLO!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you-" she said quickly.

"You're welcome." Dipper interrupted, hugging Gwen back a bit awkwardly.

I watched them hug for a while. Finally, feeling like a third wheel on a tricycle, you know, the lonely one up front with no friends and that weird little boy that rubbed his stinky feet all over the peddles, I had to speak up. Quiet was not Mabel.

"So, G (like my nickname for her? I spent hours on that!), when did you realize you first loved Dipping Sauce?"

"Don't call me that." Dipper growled at me.

Gwen blushed. She looked down at her hot chocolate like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I looked, too, but it looked like a cup of steaming brown liquid with little white marshmallows floating inside. I guess watching them bump on the sides was kind of cool, like, 'Ah, iceberg!', but that's about it. Maybe she liked the steam?

"I wouldn't call it love..." She trailed. "More of a, err, huge crush... Maybe..."

Dipper turned a fire truck red. I wondered if he really liked her back or if he was doing it out of pity. I saw Gwen dip her hand into her pocket and finger something. She did that a lot. I wondered what was in there that was so important?

The two talked about their date. They agreed to meet in the forest at 5:30 PM. Gwen left, saying she had some last minute Christmas shopping to do. Dipper smacked his forehead as soon as she left and exclaimed he had yet to buy her something.

I smiled knowingly. "Look, bro-bro, I know you're mad at me for murdering you book and junk, but let me help you. Admit it, I've spent more time with Gwen then you and I know her better. Soooo, let me help get her gift."

He grunted. I saw the need in his eyes, or maybe it was hunger. Soos was making a Christmas chicken. But I had a feeling we would end up with pizza. He was a good cook, but fell asleep a lot when the food was in the oven. Hee hee, typical Soos!

I took his wrist and dragged him onto the streets of the Gravity Falls Town Centre. We wandered around shops. Dipper had to, uh, pull me away from Yarn Emporium. What can I say? They had this awesome rust colored yarn that I had never seen before. And at least twelve different purples!

* * *

After we bought Gwen's Christmas gift, we went back to the Mystery 'S'hack. I always loved that broken S! We wrapped it and he stuck it under the tree. I smiled. This was sort of like a fairy tale.

I changed into a black sweater and looked at the clock. It was five twenty. Dipper would have just enough time to make his date.

I smiled and put in a black headband, watching Dipper walk out the door. I waved and shouted, "BYE, DIPPING SAUCE! HAVE FUN KISSING YOUR GIRL-"

"Bye, Mabel." He said.

I smirked and ran inside. I changed into an all-white, because on second thought, black would stick out like neon in the snow. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and followed Dipper's footprints.

That's right! Mabel the awesome spy is following Dip and G on their date-y wate-y! (Uh… is wate a word?)

**:3 sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had the flu and I got my braces tightened and my mom put me on sleeping drugs so I slept all day yesterday… yea. Next chapter is Gwen's POV on the date! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

"You're late."

Dipper cocked his head at me and looked at his watch. I crossed my arms to make myself look upset, but my brain was screaming in joy, my heart was dancing.

He chuckled. "It's 5:31. Does that really qualify me as late?" he asked innocently.

I stuck up my nose. "Yes."

"Aww!" he whined, pouting his lips.

I burst into giggles. "Just messing with you, Dip."

We walked in the woods for a while. I told him about Ryan and my mom and Uncle Murry. He told me about his life in Piedmont, California. Soon, I found myself holding hands with him. I fingered my picnic basket nervously. Then I remembered I had brought a picnic basket. Stupid me!

We set down the blanket and I got out the food. Just little things left over from my mother's attempt at a Christmas lunch. I pulled out a little thermos of hot chocolate and poured him a cup.

"Here," I said, handing him the warm cup.

He sipped it thoughtfully. "This tastes weird. What's in it?"

I froze. I couldn't tell him. It was a secret! "Cinnamon." I heard myself say. "You know that movie _Larry Poppins?_ When he yodels the part about 'A spoon full of cinnamon will make the Aspirin go down!' Well, my mom took that to heart and she adds a spoonful or more or less to everything. I always liked it with hot chocolate and add it to every cup I make."

"Oh." He waved a peanut butter sandwich in front of my face. "Does this have cinnamon in it too?"

I snickered and snatched it out of his hands and took a huge bite. After I swallowed, I said, "Nope."

Dipper laughed at me. His laugh made me laugh. It was like seeing him in his boxers… which made me laugh harder, which made him laugh harder, until our stomachs hurt. I took a shaky sip of my hot chocolate to make the pain stop.

We chuckled for a few more minutes before Dipper noted I had something on my lip. I blushed furiously and turned to wipe it off. Stupid peanut butter!

He turned me back around and said, "Wait, I'll get it."

Dipper pulled me in for a kiss. It was so overly cliché, but I was about to kiss the boy of my dreams! YES! I could feel his body heat we were so close.

Just inches away, a horrible, sickly sweet Southern accent said, "Well, sugar plum, looks like my widdle ol' love potion worked."

* * *

**And then Gideon killed them both! Nope, just kidding! Heh heh, me evil! Not Gideon evil… but, here you go!**

* * *

Dipper pushed me away. I felt my heart drop.

"GIDEON!" Dipper roared. "I'm sort of on a date here, and in case you haven't noticed, MABEL _ISN'T_ HERE." He paused. "Wait, what's this about a love potion?"

Gideon brushed his stupid hair with a stupid diamond incrusted brush. He was horribly calm. He smiled and put his comb away. Who knew so much evil could be packed in something so small?

"Why, _the_ widdle ol' love potion that Gwen there had! Say 'Howdy' Gwen!" he said.

I gasped. I think I was hyperventilating. Dipper stared at me in absolute shock. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I said in a single breath.

Dipper leaned over and gagged. "The hot chocolate!" he gagged. "You… that wasn't cinnamon! It was LOVE POTION! You manipulated my mind, you heartless little witch!"

"Dipper, I-"

"I thought I could trust you, Gwen!" he shouted. "I HATE YOU! I don't ever want to see you again!"

My heart broke. It felt like he had ripped it out of my chest and stabbed it, stepped on it, ground it to dust, burned it, and fed it to Waddles. I felt my throat close up. I felt tears run down my face.

"I didn't." I whispered as he ran away.

Gideon looked at me sadly. "Poor little girl." He said. "Now he'll cry for days and days, and no one will be there to protect Mabel…"

I gasped. He used me as a pawn for Mabel, breaking so many hearts in the process. I threw the bottle of love potion at him. Gideon rubbed his hands together and picked up one of the peanut butter sandwiches my mother had made.

"You, my dear girl, are an excellent liar." He said, taking a small bite out of it.

I stood up and punched him in the fat belly. It felt good, but nothing could mend my broken heart. He leaned over, winded. I kicked his large butt and ran home.

I yelled at him, "Merry freaking Christmas, you big jerk!"

**D: ugh, that Gideon! What'll happen next? Christmas is tomorrow in book days, and everyone has a present for everyone! But with Gwen mad, who will fix this unexpected twist? Trust me, guess all you want, but u not gonna get it!**

**PS I know i updated 2 times in a day but i getted bore-ED!**


	11. Chapter 11

How could she? It was like… like poison! Gwen _shouldn't_ have poisoned me! Who _would _poison me? Why?

I stormed into the Mystery 'S'hack. It had closed early on Christmas Eve and Wendy was cleaning up shop. I didn't feel embarrassed around her anymore. She was just another teenage heartbreaker. I wanted to kick something.

"Whoa, dude, what's up?" she asked.

I grunted, "I'm going to bed."

I marched up the stairs, not in the mood to talk to anyone. Just me and my thoughts, all agreeing with me on what a jerk Gwen was. And Mabel. If I had my journal '3' I could look up counter potions to a love potion, because I still had this weird feeling about her in my gut. And now I had to wait for that stupid potion to flush out of my system!

I changed into my night clothes and looked around the room. I noticed Mabel wasn't there, but the present her and Gwen had made someone, most likely me, was under her bed. My present for Mabel was safely under the tree. I took the little thing I had gotten Gwen out of my pocket. I wanted to throw it away. I hated her. Instead, I put it on the little stand by my bed. So I could glare it all night.

I crawled under my covers and stared up at the ceiling. After a while, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in a gentle place. There was sky around me and clouds under my feet. A bright sunlight illuminated the place. I saw little cloud buildings everywhere. I frowned. Most of my dreams were about finishing a video game level or solving a mystery. This was what I imagined Mabel's dreams to look like.

"Uh… HELLO?" I shouted.

"Hey, Dipper."

I turned around and saw, well, _me_, but with a 2 on his cap. He looked a bit smug.

"Tyrone!" I said.

My clone nodded. "Interesting dream you're having, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is pretty crazy. Why am I here, and more importantly, why are _you_ here?" I groaned. "Oh, no, this is going to be like that movie _A Christmas Song_ and you're going to take me to see my Christmas then, now, and later to see what I've done."

"What? Dude, no. That movie freaked you out!" Tyrone said. I felt myself blush. "I'm here to be your sense of reason. Gwen is innocent!"

I crossed my arms and turned from Tyrone. "No. She looked at me in the eye and lied to me. She poisoned me, man."

My clone turned me back around. "No, Dipper. She was telling the truth. Watch this."

He waved his hand and a screen appeared. This was way easier than the movie.

A younger version of Gwen (you could tell from the toxic eyes that made me shudder) and a woman with tightly curled red hair and dark green eyes, who I assumed was her mother, were there. Gwen's mom put a scoop of cinnamon in a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

Little Gwen took the cup and sipped it. Her eyes sparkled. "Yummy! How'd you make it?"

"Cinnamon." The woman said simply. "But you have to promise not to tell. It will be our family secret, okay?"

"Okie-dokie!"

The screen went blank. Tyrone smirked at me as I replayed the little clip in my mind. If it was a family secret, no wonder she didn't want to tell! She had promised.

I shook my head. "No. Okay, that cleared something up, but I still have this strange feeling about her. It's the effects of the love potion!" I insisted.

Tyrone rolled his eyes. "I knew we were stubborn but this is ridiculous! Duh, you're in love, dummy!"

"What? No!"

He sighed and talked to me like I was a child. "I'm going to put this slowly and steadily." He took a deep breath and screamed, "_YOU'RE! IN! LOVE!_"

I crossed my arms. "What? Huh? No-maybe- Oh gosh I'm in love!"

Tyrone snapped his fingers. "BINGO! Now you have to and apologize before she leaves later today! And you will start your search when Mabel wakes you up in three, two, one-"

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, DIPPING SAUCE!" Mabel screamed.

I bolted up and saw her bouncing at the foot of my bed.

"CHRISTMAS, CHRISTMAS, CHRISTMAS, CHRISTMAS, CHRISTMAS, CHRISTMAS, CHRISTMAS, CHRISTMAS, CHRISTMAS, _CHRISTMAS_!" she yelled.

I jumped up and ran into the bathroom where I changed my clothes. I was in love. Okay, then. I dashed down the stairs where Grunkle Stan and Mabel were already by the tree.

"WHOA!" Grunkle Stank yelled as I zipped by. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"To go after a girl my clone told me in a dream I am in love with!" I said.

Mabel and he exchanged concerned looks. Now that I think about it, that does sound kind of, as Mabel would say, cray-cray. He patted the floor and told me I wasn't going anywhere until I opened the things he had got me, because it was a waste of money blah blah blah…

Mabel tore open a few of her gifts. She got a gift card to Yarn Emporium, new knitting needles, a pig play set (what will they come up with next), and, from me, a complete Bedazzle-Anything kit. I think I will regret that. It looked like a pink bazooka.

Stan opened his gifts. It was all money in cards, except from our parents, who sent him a Lottery ticket. He lost.

I opened my presents. I got a new video game from Mabel, a camera from Grunkle Stan, and a gift card from Wendy and Soos. I jumped up.

"NOW can I go?"

Before they could answer, someone knocked at the door. I went to answer it. Standing there was an all too familiar copper-haired girl.

* * *

She looked at me and turned red. "Is Mabel here?"

"Gwen!"

"Guinevere," she corrected me, "that's what people who _hate_ me call me."

She pushed her way inside and went over to Mabel. They smiled and gave normal 'Merry Christmas' welcomes before exchanging gifts. Without even waiting for her to open it, Gwen left. I stared and started to run out after her.

"WAIT!" Mabel yelled at me. "You've still got one more present."

I groaned and sat under the tree. She handed me something somewhat heavy and rectangular. Mabel motioned for me to open it. I wanted to tell her that showering me with gifts would not make up for destroying my book, and now she was trying to destroy my love life.

I ripped open the wrapping paper with little question marks on it. I gawked on what I saw inside.

Looking up at me was a red-leather bound book with a golden six-fingered hand in the middle. In the centre of the hand was a 3. I opened it up and saw everything inside, just as I remembered it. Word for word. The only things that were different about it were it was written in sparkly black ink and the bound on the side was stitched together.

"I memorized the entire book, and Gwen had handwriting just like it. So we made you a new one. Gwen's idea." Mabel explained.

I swallowed my sister in a hug. In my ear, my older twin whispered, "Now go get Gwen before you're love life is ruined."

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! Next is the last one :*( I really enjoyed typing it and all your wonderful reviews! Will be posted tomorrow most likely :)**


	12. Chapter 12

'Hate' was now nothing more than a word. I hated everything, but hate was nothing. Hate and sadness had consumed me, and nothing could stop its growth.

Seeing Dipper made sadness take over again. He hated me. I hated him. But knowing he wanted to crush my heart when he thought I was lying hurt. It made me sad.

I shook my head and tried to clear it of… him. I slowly opened the bag Mabel had given me. Inside was an emerald green sweater with a pink rose on it. There was a little tag that said in hot pink sparkles, '_Don't give up on love- MOVE ONTO A VAMPIRE! –Mabel_.' I smiled and put it back in the bag.

Then I finally began to cry. Don't give up on love. Don't give up on love? He looked at me and told me he hated me. Love was stupid. I ran all the way to a big factory. Few people worked on Christmas, and the factory looked old, rusted, and abandoned. The windows were cracked and there was a big hole in one. And who builds a factory on a cliff? **(A/N: If you don't know where it is, it's Gideon's family factory- 412 Gopher Road.)**

I slid down the wall and cried. I cried for hours. I sobbed past meals. I wept for a long, long time. I was considering moving back in with my mother when she was passed as 'Sane.' It would most likely be at the beginning of summer, sure, but if the twins would be back I would be over joyed. But instead Gravity Falls was full of heart break and evil.

The sun was setting when I heard footsteps. I didn't care. Most likely a deer or my mom looking for me or something. I finally let myself dread over my lost love.

"W-why m-me-e?" I hiccupped. A light snow started to fall. "I-it h-aa-d t-to b-be m-me? St-tup-pid," I hiccupped again, "m-me?"

"You're not stupid." Came a familiar voice.

I turned my head and saw him. He looked cold, his cheeks were rosy and he was covered in snow. Our eyes locked.

"D-di-pp-per! W-what a-are y-you d-doing here?" I hiccupped. Why did I have to hiccup when I cry?

"I was looking for you." He said simply.

I broke his gaze and turned away with my bottom lip quivering. "W-what, t-to y-yell at m-me s-some mo-more?"

He shook his head and walked over to me. He forced us face-to-face and tilted my chin up so our eyes locked again. "No. To tell you I'm sorry."

"And?" I replied.

He chuckled softly and replied, "And to say I was being a real jerk."

"An-d?" I questioned, fighting back a smile and a giggle.

"And-" he started. Dipper took my waist in his arms, pulling me to my feet and close to him. "To tell you that... I love you."

I blushed and allowed myself to smile. "I love you, too."

I melted in his amber-brown eyes. He looked at me right in my toxic ones, and for once, I _didn't_ feel like a freak. He wasn't like Gideon, who's eyes were filled with so much hate and anger. His were filled with curiosity and affection.

He grinned and pressed his lips against mine in an endearing kiss that sent warmth through my body, destroying every bad thought I had ever had about him.

When we pulled apart, he put a beautiful silver locket around my neck. "Merry Christmas." Dipper whispered.

I pulled him in for another kiss, even longer and better then the first.

And I swear, from somewhere in Gravity Falls, Mabel was screaming, "BEST MAKEOVER _EVER_!"

* * *

_END_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Again, HUGE thanks to lunasilverwing12 for the idea! Also thanks to BlackRose556 and gravityfaller302 for being some of the first to read and follow! thanks to everyone else who supported my first fanfic along the way! sad its over, but ideas are accepted. ALWAYS! :)**

**-Smile**

**PS: ANYONE WANNA SEQUEL?**


End file.
